Slimey
astronaut Slimey ventures to the moon.]] .]] '''Slimey' is Oscar the Grouch's pet worm. Originally, Slimey was a silent character who communicated with squeaks and gestures. In later years, he developed a voice, provided by Dick Maitland (which is digitally manipulated in post-production to achieve a higher pitch). Slimey shows skill at playing the tuba and the clarinet, and has the distinction of being the first worm on the moon. __TOC__ Slimey was first introduced in Episode 0202, where Oscar tells his Sesame Street neighbors about finding him in the mud and he feeds him several strawberry sodas from Hooper's Store. The story was later retold in Episode 2912 when Oscar reminisces on the event of Slimey's first day of school. Other early appearances include Episode 0262, where Oscar enters Slimey in a Sesame Street pet show, and Episode 0335, where Oscar accidentally locks himself out of his trash can. Tom suggests that he saw the lock off, but that would ruin the new lock. Luis offers to pry off the lid with his crowbar, but that would dent the lid. Oscar is saved when Slimey slithers the key out through the crack between the can and the lid. A study done in 1971 by Children's Television Workshop's research department reviewed children's responses to this episode, and specifically noted that the children "were attentive, responsive, and loved Slimy, the worm." [sic]"The Responses of Children in Six Small Viewing Groups to Sesame Street Shows 261–274". Internal CTW research document, Barbara Frengel Reeves. July 20, 1971. Available to the public at the CTW archives, Box 240. Slimey's family includes his baby sister Sloppy, his parents Dusty and Eartha, and cousins Squirmy and Rachel. Sloppy is referred to as Stella in a 1985 episode. In a 2008 episode, Slimey got a pet bug named Dirty. Slimey enjoys having chapters of "Trash Gordon" read to him before he goes to bed at night. He loves all kinds of books.B is for Books!, by Annie Cobb. Random House, 1996. Performer history * Jerry Nelson: c. 1978 * Richard Hunt: 1978 (Episode 1204) * Bob Payne: 1978 (Episode 1254) * Michael Earl: 1978 – 1981 * Martin P. Robinson: 1981 – present * Dick Maitland: Voice Filmography *''Follow That Bird'' *''Sesame Street Stays Up Late'' *''Stars and Street Forever'' *''Elmocize'' *''Elmopalooza'' *''Abby in Wonderland'' Book appearances *''Oscar-the-Grouch's Alphabet of Trash'' (1977) *''The Sesame Street Dictionary'' (1980) *''A Day in the Life of Oscar the Grouch'' (1981) *''Which One Doesn't Belong?'' (1981) *''The City Worm and the Country Worm'' (1983) *''Big Bird Can Share'' (1985) *''I Can Count to Ten and Back Again'' (1985) *''A Bird's Best Friend'' (1986) *''Big Bird Goes to the Doctor'' (1986) * Through the Year (1986) *''No Cookies 'Til Dinner'' (1987) *''What's in Oscar's Trash Can? and Other Good-Night Stories'' (1991) *''Grover's 10 Terrific Ways to Help Our Wonderful World'' (1992) *''Around the Corner on Sesame Street'' (1994) *''Oscar's Grouch Jamboree'' (1994) *''B is for Books!'' (1996) *''Elmo's Lift-and-Peek Around the Corner Book'' (1996) *''Slimey's Sister Sloppy'' (1996) *''Zip! Pop! Hop!'' (1996) *''It's Not Easy Being Big!'' (1998) * Slimey in Space (1998) * Where Is Elmo's Blanket? (1999) *''Elmo's ABC Book'' (2000) *''Clap Your Hands!'' (2002) *''Friends All Day'' (2002) *''Animal Alphabet'' (2005) *''Abby Cadabby's Rhyme Time'' (2007) *''Elmo's Piano'' (2007) *''Guess Who, Elmo!'' (2007) *''Rosita's Easter on Sesame Street'' (2007) *''What Makes You Giggle?'' (2007) *''Boo! Scram! Happy Halloween!'' (2008) * Elmo Animal Mix & Match (2008) * Everybody Dance! (2008) * Yucchy! Yucchy! (2008) * Busy Friends (2010) * Grouches Are Green (2011) * Over on Sesame Street (2012) * Elmo's Merry Christmas - Oscar's Grouchy Christmas (2016) See also * Slimey Through the Years * Slimey's Alternate Identities Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Characters Category:Muppet Characters Category:Grouch Culture Category:Pets